


First-Time Jitters

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's a little nervous their first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Time Jitters

Dean scrubbed his hands on his thighs and looked over at the door. Any minute now, Sam was going to walk out of that bathroom and they were gonna... Yeah.  
  
He swallowed hard at the thought. As it was, it had been one hell of a shock when Sam had looked over at him earlier and interrupted Dean's discussion of where to go for lunch with the words, "I think we should have sex. Tonight." Talk about a non sequitur! There really hadn't been anything Dean could say to that except, "Yeah, okay."  
  
Except that it wasn't okay. It wasn't okay at all.  
  
The door swung open and Sam came out, and for the sight of that easy smile of his, Dean knew he'd give him anything he wanted. The smile faded away though, when he saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. "Dean? What's wrong?"  
  
He licked his lips. "I just... I dunno, Sammy. What if we - I mean, what if I hurt you, huh? Or what if it -" And God, he hadn't had to worry about this since he was fifteen. "What if it's not good?"  
  
To his surprise, Sam laughed. "Dean, seriously. I've been thinking about this since I was, like, thirteen. It's gonna be great."  
  
Since he was thirteen?!? "Yeah, no pressure there," he muttered.  
  
Sam just shook his head and walked over to the bed, dropping down to kneel on the carpet between Dean's legs. "Relax," he told him. "Everything's gonna be just fine. It's you and me, right?"  
  
It was the same thing Dean had said the night he'd gotten drunk enough to do what he'd been thinking about for eight years, the night he'd found out that maybe he wasn't as depraved as he thought, or if he was, that Sam was just as depraved. "Yeah, you and me," he echoed softly.  
  
"So it's gonna be good. And if it isn't, then we'll just... stick to BJs and handjobs in the shower." And okay, that wasn't exactly what Dean had been expecting to hear, since most guys weren't likely to want to go back to jerking each other off if the sex didn't work. At least, he was willing to bet they weren't. It wasn't exactly like he had a lot of first hand experience at this kind of thing.  
  
"But Dean?" Sam waited for him to look at him before he leaned in to kiss him and whispered, "You don't have to worry. I did my research and it's gonna be amazing."   
  
Most people probably wouldn't find that reassuring, but then most people weren't Winchesters. Dean kissed him back, then smacked his ass. His round, perfect ass that Dean was going to be buried inside in later that night - right after Sam fucked him first. No way was he letting Sam go first until he knew for sure that this thing didn't suck ass. When he pulled back for air, he smirked at his brother and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Okay, geekboy, you win. Let's do this thing."  
  
Sam's hands, those enormous paws with their long fingers that had been the center of more than one of Dean's fantasies over the years, drifted down to start working on his jeans. "Such a sweettalker," he teased, cupping him through his jeans and squeezing. And God, that was good. Dean moaned as he bucked up into his palm, sure now that Sam was right - this was going to be fucking phenomenal.


End file.
